Mobius High School Part 4
by Commander Sigma
Summary: Well it took longer than i wanted but its here! What new surprises await Sigma and his pals as they go to Profeesor 'Jims' class? What new people will they meet? What else can happen on a first day? and damn arent these classes short? R&R and subimit OC!


Mobius high part 4!

Sorry it took so long, computer troubles and what not, but its all over now! Super special thanks to Than Klesh for motivating me! Here we go and dont forget to Review!

We would of continued our incredulous staring if it weren't for the warning bell going off, alerting us we had 30 seconds until we were late for class. "Damnit.. We've got no choice but to go.." I said shakily. This certainly wasn't in the high school for dummies book G.U.N. gave me. "We don't have much time! Lets get this over with." Sonic said, grabbing my hand and Lylas. He dashed down the hall while Tails flew directly behind us. A sharp left, sharp right and we were there. Room 411. A sign hung in the door. It read; ROBOTICS WITH ROBOTNIK. Something was blocking the curtain so we couldn't see any possible impending dangers inside. The faint sound of people talking came from inside. They were muffled and we couldn't make them out. "well... Here we go.." She reached forward, and knocked lightly on its wood surface. The voices quieted and the door swung open. The opener was a white echidna. No. Not white. Snow white. His grey eyes starred heavily on me, then Lyla, then Sonic, then Tails. He was wearing a leather camo amry jacket, the kind G.U.N. used to wear in the past, and combat boots. **RIIIIIIIIIIIING** went the bell. The echidna turned and walked back to his seat. I saw his quills had black streaks down them. Menacing.. We walked inside hastily. The room was medium sized, normal for a class except for the horrible colour scheme: red, orange, and yellow. I thought I heard Lyla mutter the words, 'Will he ever stop with the ugly colors?' but that couldve been my own thoughts. "Wheres Eggman?" Sonic said to my left. I hadnt notice before but the giant desk in the front of the room was indeed empty. "I dunno." was Tail's reply. The desks were long, black tables with 2 chairs at each. Lucky for us, there was a table open with the two seats surrounding it at either table open. Sonic and Tails took the middle table, Lyla took the chair on the left side...right next to the white echidna. I took the chair on the right. Right next to a green hedgehog with a leather jacket on. He had claw marks across his stomach and yellow sunglasses on. He seemed to be preoccupied hitting on the red fox behind him, so I didn't interrupt. When I looked to the back of the class, Shadow sight in the far left corner. With him sat Aqua, a black cat with thin gold fur streaks on her body. I knew her before I went to G.U.N. camp. Well... not really knew. She just kinda sat and watched others play outside. But through G.U.N.'s excessive research into peoples thoughts, we descovered everything we know about her (including her crush on Shadow) and put it in our data base, (crush not included). She was extremely shy and I was surprised to see her so close to Shadow. At random, the door burst open. A heavy set man with a red bushy moustache slinked in. He had a sinister look on his face. His attire was a long labcoat with black spandex type pants—horrifying.. The class was dead silent as he took a small bow. "Gooday students!" His voice was rough and loud. "I am Dr. Robotnic! But you already know that. As your teacher I'd like you to call me Professor.." He paused in thought. "Jim!" He annouced finally. "Professor Jim? Hah! This is some sorta joke right?" The class looked to Sonic, who was kicked back in his chair. The Dr. grumbled. "First." He pushed a button on his desk. Clamps arose from the ground and grabbed our chair legs and held them down. They seemed to yank Sonics harder than the rest. I thought for sure he had whiplash. "No leaning in chairs." Sonic made a pouty face and Eggman pet his head. The class giggled. When 'Jim' finally stopped, he walked briskly to his desh and called, "ROLL CALL!" as if it were the best thing ever. "Lets see who I'm stuck with.." he muttered. He cleared his throat. Aqua T. Cat? Aqua raised her hand without speaking. Angel T. Echidna? A blue hedgehog raised her hand and called, "Here." After that I just sort of dazed away in thought of what will happen in the class. The dazing turned to dozing and dozing to sleeping. A sudden shove woke me up. "Whats the emergency mayor?" I cried sleepily. The class burst into laughter. After a second, I realized what I had just done... I just quoted the Power Puff Foxes... Oh god why... I put my face in my hands. I could feel the embarassment consume me like a fire. It wasnt until 'Jim' cleared his throat that the class shut up. "Well, Sigma T. Hedgehog. It seems like your here." A snicker to my right. I turned and saw the green hedgehog giggleing, tears in his eyes. "Fuck you," I whispered. "Whatever Bubbles." he said ckeekily. Not only did he call me by one of the Power Puff Foxes names, but he called me the whimpiest of them all. More giggles. Proffesor Jim once more cleared his throat and resumed roll. "Than Klesh T. Echidna?" The white echidna raised his hand without a word. 'Than Klesh huh..? Hes not in the data bank..' I thought. Once Eggman finished roll call, he bounded to the front of the room with the most sinister look on his face i'd ever seen. "Now for the fun part.." He pushed a button on his desk and random, complicated, and some downright odd looking machine parts fell onto our desks from above. The class recoiled. A few girls even screamed. "Now, I want you to build a Mega-high compression shockwave distortion interupter cannon from these improvised parts. "A mega- whatsamajigger?" A brown chameleon said from the front of the room. Tails jumped up and put both hands behind his back and closed his eyes. "A Mega-high compression shockwave distortion interupter is a device that used pulses of mechanicle waves to intercept and interupt other waves in order to cancel all sound within a 1000 yard radius. If fired upon an organic creature it could possibly rip the skin and bones right off of it or cause permanate hearing loss." "Oh..." the chameleon muttered. Very good Tails! Thats an extra 5 points on tomorrows assignment." Eggman said happily. While everyone stood there trying to comprehend what Tails had just said, I knew exactly what to do. The green hedgehog was turned around flirting again so again, I didnt interrupt. I grabbed a speaker and attached a metal funnel to the end. Next, I wired the speaker to a mini generator that had also fallen. I added a dial and wired it to change frequency upon turning. All I had left to do was sauter it all together. As I picked up the tool, I saw Tails AND Than Klesh already handing theres in! What! How could they...? Never mind. I finished and brought it to the proffesor. "Here sir." Calling Eggman sir left a sour taste in my mouth. "Hmm..." he inspected it with his goggles. "90." He handed it back and I sighed. Only a 90. I looked at the pad he was writing the grades in and saw that Tails and Than Klesh had both made 100's. Go figure. I turned and walked back to my desk. The bell rang. Thank god. When I got out into the halls, Lyla, Sonic, and Tails were all there to greet me. They had sly grins on there faces. Sonic was first to speak. "Very nice quote. Whered you get it? The Pow-" "Dont. Even. Talk. About. It..." I cut him off. "Aaaaw. Its ok Siggy." Lyla played. "Everyone has a faux pas every now and and again." Sonic raised his hand. "Whats a foh-pah?" "A social blunder you dumba-" She too was cut off. Not by me though. But by the sound of a girl crying. We looked down the hall. The green hedgehog was teasing a younger blue fox with 4 Tails. Wait. "Thats Curcuit!" I exclaimed. Curcuit had her face in her hands, crying while the hedgehog teased her. All I could make out was 'freak' and 'bitch'. I started toward him, even though Lyla jumped for my hand I trudged on. The green hedgehog raised his hand to hit the fox. I took off into a run. But someone beat me to him. Than Klesh grabbed the bullies hand and twisted it in a blink of an eye. "GAH! THE FUCK!" he exclaimed. "Leave her alone.." Than Klesh spoke firmly. His voice was thick with anger. "Go fuck yourself." At that, The echidna twisted more on his hand. His victim screamed but no sound came. I looked and noticed a device in Than Klesh's hand. A mega- noise canceler thing. The ones we just built. Genius. He threw the hedgy bully into the lockers with no sound whatsoever and walked away. Thats the first time I realized school is a very dangerous place...


End file.
